A surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) spectroscopy is a spectroscopy using a phenomenon that Raman scattering intensity is suddenly increased over 106 to 108 times when molecules are adsorbed to a surface of a metal nano structure such as gold and silver. The SERS spectroscopy is a supersensitive technology that may obtain bulk information by one-time measurement using data of a vector quantity and may directly measure only one molecule and is recognized as a powerful analysis method for chemical/biological/biochemical analysis by directly measuring a vibration state of molecule or information on a molecule structure.
Like Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0095718, an SERS sensor using nanoparticles has been most generally researched, but an arrangement of metal nanoparticles has a random structure by probability and therefore may not have a defined structure, such that it is difficult to acquire reproducibility and accuracy of the SERS sensor. Further, since it is difficult to make a structure in which a position of a hot spot at which a localized surface plasmon resonance (LSPR) occurs, a density of the hot spot, etc., are defined well, which becomes obstacles to quantitative analysis.